fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Official Beginning: Training Days
Introduction Over the course of two months Cyn and Alice with their two new friends the deadly Tsume and the beautiful Abigale that they first encountered Enigma. Over the two months after they took him on and kinda lost (badly), all the while dealding with the local police due to someone overhearing Alice mentioning her link to enigma. The group eventually arrived at anew island in the archipelago and decided to relax at the local hot spring, Tsume and Abi went to the mixed while Alice and Cyn went to the women only baths. "Anyone tell you that your skin is amzing?" Said Alcie as she cleaned Cyn's body kissing her neck with a smile. "Haha, yeah it's hard to believe that even with sun damage, I still have smooth skin" Cynteria said moaning a bit as she could feel Alice's hands move around, especially near the very intimate areas. "So after we done here wanna do some training?" Asked Alice as she kissed Cyn on the neck and shoulder. "I got a few fun tricks to teach ya babe." "Of course babe, especially if I get to have some real fun afterwords" Cynteria replied as Alice poured some water all over her body. "We cna have soem fun now..." Said Alice as she dropped the water bucket and pounced on Cyn. Cynteria smiled as she kissed Alice deeply, moving towards the water and making sure no one else was around as they began the second part of the shower. After having their fun the two went to a clearing in the near by woods. "Ok my style is called Red Fist Kenpo...It's a brutal style known for breaking bones in a single hit or in the most extreme cases putting ya fist through your poor opponant's chest." Said Alice standing confidently in front of Cyn. "Hmm, so how exactly will you be teaching me this style?" Cynteria asked as she tried to mimic Alice's fighting stance, but was having trouble. "Shadow boxing mainly....Just mimic what i do the best you can and i'll fix and mistakes as we go." Smirked Alice. "Shall we begin?" "Hai sensei" Cynteria said as she stood right next to Alice and began to mimic her movements. Alice stopped. "Hold that position....You need to keep your other arm up to defend with incase they get a counter in.....Also bend your front leg abit more but keep it alittle loose for a fast footwork." She said as she adjusted Cyn's posture and continued on with the training stopping to adject Cyn's technique every so often. After several hours they took a break under a tree. "Not bad Cyn....Afew more months and you should have some decent skill in the style....If ya wanna learn Markus' style ask him when we get back his style is amazing." "His is great and all, but I rather learn your style more than anything, especially since I think it's more compatible with my Earth Phoenix Slayer Magic" Cynteria said wiping her brow out as she grabbed a canteen from their bag and drank some before handing it over to Alice. Alice smiled kissing Cyn on the cheek and wispering something in her ear with a cheeky giggle. "Aww, you're so bad... Though I did see a waterfall not far from here, I'd say after all that training, we deserve a little fun" Cynteria said smiling as she kissed Alice on the lips. Alice returned the kiss and smiled pulling Cyn back up to continue training. "Well my beautiful Earth-Mistress lets get back to turning you into an brilliant brawler." She said squeezing Cyn's rear with a wink. "Lets carry on with the shadow boxing.....Then maybe after our fun we'll start alittle sparring." "Alright, sounds like a plan to me" Cynteria said as she got back into fighting stance and continued to mimic Alice, trying her best to keep up. Alice used a advanced aerial technique which Cyn failed at landing on her face in a comical way. "You ok babe? Didn't hurt that amazing face of yours did ya?" Asked Alice helping her up. "Owie... I'm fine, I just hate it when that happens, but at least it wasn't on solid stone this time" Cynteria said rubbing her nose as Alice kissed it to make it feel better. "Maybe save the flying techniques for later." Smiled Alice as she ran her hand down Cyn's side. "Least till I can better fly" Cynteria said as they got back into formation and continued training, "So I've been meaning to ask, how did you end up with the guy that's hunting you?". "Well after my clan was killed me, Markus and Xander who i'm guessing you ain't met survived but got seperated...Markus got found by Bolterus, Xander was found by a mage visiting Fiore and me was found by Enigma." Said Alice as she led the training. "He didn't kill em for some reason and trained me to help him....He kinda forgot to brainwash me or i wouldn't have turned on him when he tried to kill off that village." "At least you were able to get away from him before things got any worse, he is a powerful beast no doubt" Cynteria said as she focused on the mimicing. "So what happened after you got away?" "Did abit of freelance work while using my twin sense to find Markus." Said Alice as she shadow boxed a three kick combo. "Took me awhile i basically went all voer earth land following rumors and my gut and that took me to Mochina." "Huh, ironically that's when we first met" Cynteira said mimicing the combo as she added a fourth by swinging her arm to the side to act like it would deliever a heavy blow to the opponent. "Not bad try using your hips more and not using in such a wild fashion....Kepp your guard up and keep yourself ready to dodge a counter if they duck up the haymaker." Said Alice showing Cyn what she ment. "Ok?" Cynteira corrected her stance as she tried it again, this time doing a much better job and having less stress on her body, "Man, this stuff isn't easy..." She said with a smile as she wiped her brow of sweat. "It gets easier as you go." Said Alice as she carried on. "Once you build up your physical ability you can pull off some impressive techniques. I mean you've seen Markus fight right? Thats from years of training and pushing himself to the limit." "True, but I don't have his lightning fast reflexes, I'm a bird with a rock tied to it's leg, how anyone like Stontas survived for so long is beyond me" She said continuing the mimicing as she felt her body becoming more sore by the second. "Keeping away from people i guess....I'm sure you could be fast as well." Said Alice as she stopped. "Thats enough for today. Lets relax and have some fun." Cynteria stopped as she fell to her knees and laid on the grass, breathing a bit heavy from the training, "Oh man, I've haven't felt this sore since this morning". "Only gets worse babe......I broke my bones several times when training in this style." Said Alcie laying next to her. "Enigma told me...To master the style you must harden your bones to break other's bones." Alice looked at Cyn as she held her hand. "Luckly for you you'll heal almost instantly." She smiled. "Ugh, I'm starting to wish I had stone bones" Cynteria said sitting up as she let her hair down from the ponytail she had it in, "So up for a swim?" "Yeah sure lets not bother with our bikinis." Smirked Alice as she stood up and turning to help Cyn up. "Race ya!" Cynteria chuckled as she ran after Alice, both jumping into the cool pool, both looking at each other before they swam up. "Ah man! Nothing like a great cold swim to make you feel alive" Cynteria said smiling as she felt the dirt washing off herself. "Yep! I can't complain at all especially with you here." Smiled Alice as she swam up and kissed Cyn on the lips. "Mhm, I can't imagine myself anywhere else right now" She said grabbing Alice's waist as she deepened the kiss, moving her hands further down. "Yeah but it could do with some spices....For an extra burst of flavor...." Said Alice as she enjoyed the meat. "Dunno if this region has Hot-Leaf Herbs. They give food a real kick...I enjoy spicy food." Enigma slammed an earth talisman into the ground creating a wall to defend against Cyns attack. This however left him open for Tsume's ambush from his right flank, Tsume charging forward landed a powerful right steel hook knocking Enigma out fo his cover. "Hit him!!" Shouted Tsume as Alice charged up a ball of lightning. "Babe wanna help me finish this?" Asked Alice smirking at Cyn. Rilled Union Alice moaned before doing the same to Cyn. "Gods i love you my beautiful slayer." Smiled alice as she started kissing Cyn's neck and shoulders. Cynteria grabbed Alice's waist as she lifted her up, forcing Alice to wrap her legs around Cynteria's waist as the two began walking up a stone path, still kissing, and walking through the waterfall to a small cave that was on the other side. After what seemed like three hours, the two girls were now seen on the soft grass, sunbathing as they allowed the light to dry themselves off. Cynteria turned on her side to look at Alice and all her glory. "Man, I have to admit, that was much better than we did before, I don't know what got me more, the fact we were in nature or it was after a hard work out" She said smiling kissing her on the cheek. "Yeah i noticed that....Working out always makes enjoyable things alot more enjoyable." Smiled Alice as she snuggled up to Cyn. "Sooo whats for dinner?" Right when she said that, a beast suddenly appeared out of the forest, growling as it roared, sending a powerful roar that rumbled the earth beneth both girls. "Well, I've been missing some old natural cooking, you up for it?" Cynteria said standing up as she cracked her neck and grinned. "Go for it i'll work on a fire..." Said Alice as she got up grabbing some wood. "Don't take too long though!" Cynteria quickly flew up much faster as she had absorbed the rock with her feet and created her wings faster, easily flying up as she sent her feathers right at the beast, stabbing it in it's back as it roared again and attempted to strike up at her, but was stopped when Cynteria's dodging it and her stabbing it right at it's neck, making it drop. "Dinner" She said dragging it to Alice. Alice fired a bolt of lightning at the pile of sticks she collected as smiled "Fire is ready for meat!" She said as she sat on a rock. The two girls put on bikini tops and bottoms before they began skinning the beast and eventually putting his large body over the roaring fire. "Man, we just had a bath and now we're covered in blood" Cynteria said groaning. "Thats life!" Said Alice with a smile as she cut off a couple pieces of meat. "Have a shoulder!" Cynteria grabbed it as she bit into it and smiled, "MMM, this is really good" She said before taking another large bite into it. "Yeha it's nice but we really need to find some herbs to enhance the flavor abit." Said Alice as she tore abit of meat off her chunk. "I'll go hunt around for some be back in afew." Alice went off to find some herbs to make a nice sauce. "Be safe" Cynteria said as she added more firewood to the fire to allow the meat to cook more as she waited for Alice to return. Alice quickly found a good number of cooking herbs and came back. "Cyn can you make a motise and pestle? I wanna grind these up." She asked as she sat down holding the herbs in her hands. Cynteria nodded as she absorbed some rock and created what Alice wanted, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Alice smiled "Nah i'm good....Just make sure the meat doesn't get burnt to a crisp." Said Alice as she kisseed Cyn on the cheek. Alice ground the herbs up adding some water and mixing the ground herbs with the fresh water to create a paste, she then rubbed the paste into the meat and tasted a peice. "Give that a go see what ya think?" Said Alcie as she handed a piece of Cyn. Cynteria nodded as she took a bite out of it, suddenly her eyes shined brightly as she squealed with joy, "Oh wow, this may be one of the greatest things I have ever tasted in my entire life" She said before attempting to get more meat. "Who's your favirote sexy chef?" Smiled Alice as she flexed her bicepts. "I picked up some tricks while i looked for Markus....." "You're my sexy chef" Cynteria said as she took another piece of meat, "Never really had this kind of cooking, I usually just ate it normally" She said taking a larger chunk this time. "Well spices make food a hundred times better." Smiled Alice as she ripped a big bit of meat off her chunk of meat. "If i had more i could do alittle extra...Remind me when we get back home to cook you up my noodle soup." "Yeah, I can't wait...." Cynteria said with a distant tone, while she loved Alice to death, all the outdoor activites reminded her too much of the empty loneliness that she felt when she was often force to deal with all these types of things on her own. The thoughts made her bring her legs up to her chest as she looked at the meat in her hand instead of eating it. Alice took a deep breath an exhaled. "Hey Cyn i got a question for ya...." She said with a slight tremble in her voice. Cynteria looked over to Alice, it was the first time ever that she heard her tremble before, in most cases, she never was afraid of something, "Yes my love?" "I was wondering...If you would know....." Alice pulled out a small box and handed it to Cyn. Cynteria looked over and was confused by her behavior, opening the box as her eyes quickly widened by what she was seeing, a small ring, just about the right size for her finger as there was a green diamond right in the middle of the ring. "What is...?" "A-an engagement ring....." Said Alice in a shy tone. "You..." was all she could say before Alice went over to grab Cynteria's left hand and slide the ring over it, leaving them both beginning to shed tears. "Markus is gonna be shocked." giggled Alice whiping her tears and Cyn before picking her up her fiancee and carrying her over to the spa to collect their gear and go back to their hotel for some late night fun. "So babe what shall we do now?" Said Alice as she kissed Cyn's neck and placing her on the bed gently. "I'm thinking some really fun little games. Some get really nasty." Alice smiled as she mounted Cyn and kissed her on the lips with a giggled after. she then used Wind Rune spell to close the door and locked the door, the sound of moaning and giggling could be heard through the door. Unawakened Surprise The morning sun was slowly rising over the mountain sides as many could feel it's beautiful sunshine go through many of their own windows and doors. In the nearby hotel, the light entered through a small opening in the room. The light revealed scattered clothes and unmentional's on the floor as two figures could be seen lying on the bed. Cynteria was snuggled right in between Alice's chest as she was breathing slowly with Alice's hand reaching down onto Cynteria's lower half, squeezing her backside as the two layed covered with one single blanket as some of their intimite parts were seen revealed. "Wakey wakey sexy...We got alot to plan today i know it's soon but i wanna plan our wedding alittle....My birthdays or achiements were celebrated when i was with enigma so i wann make up for all those times and make you feel so amazingly special." She said kissing the top of Cyn's head and stroking her beautiful green hair and sighed with happiness looking down at her. "Cynteria and Alice Hotaru sounds lovely." Cynteria began to stirr a bit as she moved her head upward, groaning a bit as she felt both orbs of flesh on the side of her cheeks, "Yeah, especially if I get to wake up like this" She replied with a smile as she kissed Alice deeply. Alice returned the kiss when suddenly an explosion ripped through the hotel sending the two lovers flying through the air into a wall, Alice reacted quickly breakign teh bed in two with her palm magic snapping it in two. "We were just waking up!! Atleast wait till we get dressed!!" She shouted as she picked up her clothes and quickly put them on seriously angry. "Ok who ruined my morning?!?!?!?" Cynteria had managed to set herself down with her wings as she quickly drew her cloak with her clothes on, looking over at the explosion as they saw the person that they were trying to avoid. "You..." She said grinding her teeth before attempting to attack him. Alice not showing fear landed a powerful right hook to Enigma's face sending him flying back through the air into a large rock. "You little dog!" Shouted Alice showing an amazing level of rage. "You try and kill me, hurt my love now you try that again?! I'm gonna skin you alive and choke you with your own flesh!" She lept at Enigma fighting on par with him landing powerful strikes and palm magic spells including her iconic Crazy B*tch Fist. Cynteria was shocked at the level of anger that Alice was givng out, but she quickly shook it off and went to attack with her lover. Alice ducked as Cyn lept over landing a powerful stone covered fist onto Enigma's face knocking him back abit, Alice followed this up with a blast of lightning that stunned him long enough for Alice to land a powerful double palm strike knicking him far back into a huge rock. "Go away i don't want to see you ever again!" She shouted clenching her fists and whiping her tears away. "I will not....Your a theat to my goal....." Said Enigma standing up and readying a rune talisman of his own, the talisman had several stange marks and a skull printed on it. "Oh gods! Run!" Said Alcie grabbing Cyn and taking cover behind a wall. "Thats a Reaper Talisman.....He's killed hundreds with oen fo those...." Just then a wave of black energy smashed the wall and flowed over the wall missing them both. Cynteria held on tight to Alice, waiting until the attacked was finished as the energy slowly seemed to stop, making Cynteria look to her lover. "Good thing he only has 6 of those huh?" She smiled giving Cyn a quick kiss on the lips. "Shall we finish him?" Just then Tsume and Abi appeared. "Hey we heard the action from the other side of town....Need a hand?" Asked Abi as she slid to hide behind the wall. "I hate to miss any action i'm near kiddies." Said Tsuma coating his fists in steel. Cynteria cloaked her arms back into wings as they all went on the offensive with Cynteria shooting out a high amount of rock daggered feathers at him. The attack landed sending Enigma to the ground jsut as Alice's lightning ball hit him square in the face. "Haha!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Not shot babe" She went over and hugged Cyn kissing her on the cheek. "Well ya think he's done?" Asked Abi. A fist quickly came out of nowherte, slamming down right into Cynteria's face as she was shot right through the wall outside and landing on the ground, unconsious from the surprise attack that Enigma had just done to her. Alice saw this and suddenly unlocked her second origin gaining a huge increase in her power. She charged Enigma and landed a powerful flying knee to Enigma's chin as Tsume used a sweep kick to bring Enigma down. "Abi start healing Cyn!" Said Tsume as he flipped over to land a falling axe kick onto Enigma's chest. "Lets end him!!" Shouted Alice as she continued her blitzkreig. Cynteria was still unconsious from the attack as she had coughed up blood from the punch, making Abi quickly start the healing as she was worried that she might have punctured something or was having internal bleeding inside of her. Enigma knocked Alice back knocking her out and grabbing Tsume smalling him in the ground with enough force to negate is special defensive Steel Magic spell, knocking him out. The dark mage then grabbed Alice and vanished into the sun. Cynteria slowly found herself opening her eyes as she slowly got up, finding Abi helping Tsume up as she had just finished healing him. She then quickly realized that something was wrong as the two had sad faces on them both, "Where's Alice..." Was all she could speak out as she felt tears running down her face. Next Chapter: The Daring Rush: Earth Phoenix's Rage Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline Category:Journey: Duo Path Category:Chapters